Insert Clever Title Here
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: The sequel for I'm In Love With A Stripper. It's been a year since Gabriella and Sharpay went their separate ways. And now their best friends are getting married, which means the two will have to come face to face again. Will the passion still be there?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I don't have a title yet, hence the very clever title I'm using. Hope you enjoy the story though :)

* * *

One year had passed since Gabriella and Sharpay had split. Gabriella had moved back home to San Diego with her mom. She had put her degree to use, and began working at a very well known law firm in San Diego. She was know one of the top lawyers in all of California.

All aspects of her life were going better than they ever had been. All except one part of her life; her love life. She had tried dating people since the split, but she could never stop thinking about the blonde.

So many times she been so close to calling Sharpay, but she hadn't. Both girls were very stubborn and neither wanted to be the first to call the other. Gabriella also didn't want to hear how well Sharpay's life was going. She probably had another girlfriend, and was completely in love.

Gabriella walked up the sidewalk to her house, stopping when she reached the mailbox. She opened it up and pulled all the mail out, flipping through it as she continued walking into the house.

Gabriella stopped abruptly when she came across a letter from Michelle. She quickly made her way into the house, throwing all the mail onto the table, except the one from Michelle. She sat down, tearing open the letter pulling it out.

Gabriella's eyes moved quickly across the letter, reading each word. It was Michelle and Sam's wedding invitation. They were getting married in Hawaii and were flying all their friends out to witness it.

Gabriella smiled softly looking at the picture of the two of them together that was attached to the invitation. She was so happy for them. She couldn't wait to so and see them get married, but wait. 'Would Sharpay be there? Of course she would be. Why wouldn't she?'

"Hey!" Stella says, walking up behind the brunette, making her jump, almost falling out of her chair.

"Mom! You scared me!" Gabriella says, breathing heavily.

"Sorry baby, what's up?" She asks, sitting across from her daughter. Gabriella doesn't say anything, just hands her mother the invitation. "Oh yeah I know it's great isn't it." She says with a smile.

"How did you know?" Gabriella asks confused.

"Michelle called me last week, asking me if I would give her away. You know her and her parents don't speak, and she said I've been like a mother to her." Stella explains making Gabriella nod.

"So you're coming?" Gabriella asks, making her mother nod.

"Yeah, but not until the day of. I couldn't get out of work." She says making the brunette nod once again. "Why aren't you happy? They're your best friends." Stella says, looking curiously at her daughter.

"I know and I am. I just...I don't know." Gabriella lies. She didn't want to talk about the Sharpay thing to her mother right now.

"You're worried about seeing Sharpay?" Stella asks, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Gabriella asks amazed. Although she should have seen it coming. Her mother knew her better than anyone.

"Mothers instinct. But look maybe it will be good for you to see her again. Maybe you guys can get back together now." Stella suggests making the brunette shake her head.

"Mom it's not that simple. Plus it's been a year. I'm sure she's moved on." Gabriella says, sadly. As much as she hoped the blonde hadn't moved on she knew she probably had.

"You never know Gabby. You girls just need to talk. You have a lot to discuss." She says, getting up from the table, leaving the brunette alone with her thoughts.

GabriellaXSharpay

"Look at this!" Sharpay says loudly, throwing a piece of paper on Kelsi's lap as she enters a recording studio.

Sharpay had quit Stripping and was actually using her talents. She had been on 3 Broadway shows and was now working with Kelsi, recording her first album. She was doing extremely well and her life had definitely picked up.

"Michelle and Sam are getting married next week?! That's awesome!" Kelsi says, excitedly. "Why are you happy?" She asks, looking at the blonde's frustrated face.

"Gabriella is going to be there!" She says as she begins pacing the room. "I mean I can't face her Kelsi! What if she like brings some really hot date! What if she's married!?" Sharpay shouts, beginning to panic.

"First of all calm down." Kelsi says slowly. "Sharpay I doubt she's married and anyways you guys broke up a year ago. If she has a girlfriend or boyfriend, there is nothing you can do." Kelsi says, making the blonde glare at her.

"Kelsi you have to come with me!" Sharpay says, making Kelsi shake her head. "Come one! It says I can bring a date! Be my date!" She says.

"I don't know how my wife would feel about that." Kelsi says, laughing.

"Oh come on Tyler loves me." Sharpay replies, sitting down next to her.

"Sharpay I can't. Your going to be gone for a week. I can't leave Tyler for that long. She's pregnant." Kelsi says, making the blonde sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The blonde replies, with a smile. "What am I going to do?" She asks, calmly looking at the brunette.

"You go and see your best friends get married and don't let seeing Gabriella ruin it. It's their big day Sharpay. Don't ruin it for them." Kelsi says, knowing Sharpay could be a drama queen sometimes.

"Yeah your right." Sharpay says agreeing.

"Besides, maybe this is fate bringing you guys back together." Kelsi says making the blonde sigh.

"I wish." She replies, before standing up. "Okay let's get this album finished." she says, pulling Kelsi up.

GabriellaXSharpay

A week later, Gabriella walked into the hotel she would be staying at in Hawaii. She smiled when she saw Michelle and Sam sitting in the lobby, cuddling and talking with each other.

She walked up behind them, wrapping her arms around Michelle's neck, scaring her. "Oh my god Gabriella don't do that." Michelle pants, turning to see her best friend.

Gabriella just laughs, as Michelle gets up and hugs her. "Sorry. Hey Sam." She says, giving Sam a hug also.

"Hey." Sam replies, pulling out of the hug. "Who's this?" they ask, referring the brunette who had been quietly standing behind Gabriella.

"Oh! This is Corrie. She works at the firm with me." She says as the brunette smiles at the couple.

"Congratulations." Corrie says, making the couple smile and say thank you.

"Is Sharpay here?" Gabriella asks nervously, looking around the lobby.

"No but she should be here any minute." Sam replies, making the brunette nod.

"I'm here!" Sharpay announces walking into the lobby. She quickly runs over hugging Sam and Michelle, not yet noticing Gabriella's presence.

"Hey Sharpay." Gabriella says, quietly making the blonde turn around.

"Hey." The blonde says, softly. The two girls just stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Oh um this is Corrie." Gabriella says, pulling corrie, up beside her.

"Oh hey, I'm Sharpay." Sharpay replies, offering Corrie a fake smile. "So Gabriella how have you been?" she asks, ignoring Corrie.

"I've been great...how have you been?" Gabriella lies. Sure she had a great job, but she had been miserable without the blonde in her life, but of course she couldn't let her know that.

"Absolutely amazing." Sharpay also lies, as she plasters a big, fake smile across her face. "I have a girlfriend." She blurts out, eyeing Corrie once again.

"Oh really?" Gabriella asks, trying to disguise her disappointment. Her heart felt like it had just shattered. All hopes of them getting back together were now out the window. "Is she here?" Gabriella asks, hoping the answer was no.

"Umm she's coming tomorrow." Sharpay says, quickly. "She's an actress and she just couldn't get out of work until tomorrow. Working on a big movie you know?" She adds making the brunette nod.

"Oh an actress? Anything we may have seen her in?" Corrie asks, making the blonde glare over in her direction.

"Probably not she's in mainly independent films, but she's going to be big I know it." Sharpay says, making them nod.

"Okay well...can't wait to meet her." Gabriella says, mustering up a small smile, before grabbing Corrie and pulling her away from the blonde.

"So that's the ex?" Corrie asks, making the brunette nod. "She's beautiful." She adds making the brunette nod once again, turning to look at the blonde bombshell, who was busy talking on her phone. Probably her girlfriend.

"Yeah she is, her girlfriend is really lucky." Gabriella says, sadly, leaving Corrie as she walked up to the front desk.

"Right." Corrie says to herself, eyeing the blonde. Something was off with her and she knew it. She quickly brushed off, rushing to the brunette's side at the counter.

"Kelsi?!" Sharpay asks, panicked, as she walked towards the elevator. "I did something stupid." She says, as she steps into the elevator, as the doors close behind her.

"What did you do?" Kelsi asks, sighing. She had only been there for what half an hour and she already screwed up?

"I told Gabriella I had a girlfriend and that she was flying out here tomorrow." Sharpay says, making the brunette sigh once again.

"Why would you do that Sharpay!?" Kelsi finally asks.

"I don't know I mean Gabriella brought her girlfriend and she's totally hot and I just got jealous it just slipped out."

"Well only one thing you can do now." Kelsi says, making the blonde listen closely. "Find yourself a girlfriend." She adds, making a curious face, grow on the blondes face.

"How do I do that Kelsi?"

"You're hot. Go to a club find someone who will agree to be your girlfriend for a couple of days, pay them if you have to." She says, making the blonde sigh.

"Fine." Sharpay sighs, as she steps off the elevator. "I guess I'm going out tonight." Sharpay adds, before hanging up her phone, walking towards her hotel room to get ready to go out.

GabriellaXSharpay

"Knock Knock." Gabriella says, before easing Michelle and Sam's door open, revealing the two cuddled up on their bed. "Hey guys sorry to interrupt." She adds, walking into the room.

"It's okay, what's up?" Michelle asks, looking at her friend.

"I wanted to talk to you about Sharpay's girlfriend." Gabriella says, sitting on the bed as Michelle and Sam give Gabriella confused looks.

"What girlfriend?" Sam asks, clearly confused. "She doesn't have a girlfriend." Sam adds making Gabriella, now give them confused looks.

"But she said that she did, and that she was flying in tomorrow. She's an actress." Gabriella says, making them look at each other.

"She's lying out her ass." Michelle says, making Sam nod

"Unless she just didn't tell us about her, but last we checked she was single. She probably just said that to make you jealous." Sam adds making the brunette nod. It did sound like something Sharpay would do.

"So nobody is coming tomorrow?" Gabriella asks, making them shake their heads. "This will be interesting." She adds, getting off the bed. "Well I'll leave you two alone, see you later." She says walking out the door.

GabriellaXSharpay

Sharpay walked into a gay club that she had found and it was packed. There were people dancing everywhere. She was sure that they had exceeded the limitations of people that could fit inside. This was good though. The more people the better she had a chance of finding someone.

She walked around the club searching for that perfect someone. She had a few girls try dancing up on her, but none of them even compared to Gabriella. She couldn't bring some trashy slut back and make Gabriella jealous. She had to be classy.

She was about to give up when she saw a brunette sitting on a couch in the far corner, reading a book. Sharpay stepped closer to her to get a better look. She had long dark brown curly hair, and looked Hispanic. 'Who can read in a place like this?' she wonders to herself.

"Hey." Sharpay says, making the girl look up at her. She had dark chocolate eyes, that Sharpay could get lost in.

"Hi." The girl replied, softly before looking down at her book. Sharpay sat down beside her and tried talking to her again.

"I'm Sharpay." She says, making the brunette look at her once again. "What's your name?"

"Isabella." she says, making Sharpay give her a weird look.

"Did you say Gabriella?" she asks.

"No. Isabella." She corrects.

"Oh, that's a beautiful name." She says, making the brunette offer her a small smile. "So how do you read in a place like this?" she asks.

"I just tune everyone out. I don't really want to be here, my best friend drug me here." she says, pointing to a blonde who was making out with some girl on the dance floor.

"Oh I see. You want to get out of here?" Sharpay asks, making her shake her head.

"I don't know...."

"I'm not meaning go back to my place. Just get out of here, it's way too loud. It's not your scene, and honestly it's not mine either." She says making the brunette still look skeptically at her. "I won't kill you I promise." she says, making the brunette giggle.

"Okay." she says, finally, nodding her head. "Just let me go tell my friend." she says, looking over at her. "Actually I don't think she'll miss me." she says, making the blonde laugh.

"Okay, come on." Sharpay says, grabbing her hand, pulling her out of the club.


	2. Some Kind Of Misunderstanding

Okay soooo my life has gotten busy and i haven't had any inspiration to write at all so this probably sucks and i'm sorry but please review and tell what u think...more reviews give me more inspirtaion...

* * *

Sharpay walked down the beach alongside Isabella, carrying their shoes, feeling the sand between their toes. Sharpay then pointed to a rock, asking Isabella if she wanted to sit down for a minute. She nodded, and sat down next to the blonde, looking out at the water as the moon reflected off of it. "When me and my family used to come here for vacations I would always sneak out of our condo at night and come down here. I love being here at night, it's beautiful, and so peaceful." Sharpay says, making the brunette nod in agreement.

"I know. It really is." She agrees, making the blonde smile. Isabelle continued looking out at the water, enjoying being there with Sharpay. But she couldn't help but wonder exactly why she was there with Sharpay. She wasn't used to having people come up to her in clubs. Not that she went to many clubs, but when she did; people definitely didn't come up to her. No one even usually noticed her. "So Sharpay? Why did you bring me here?" Isabella asks, looking curiously at the blonde.

"Well you looked like you didn't want to be there so I thought I would save you." She says, making the brunette giggle.

"Well thank you, but why? I mean what made you even come up to me?" She asks. "Not that I'm not glad you did or anything. It's just…weird. It's never happened before." She adds. She didn't want to make the blonde think she wasn't having a good time with her because she really was.

"What like you never have girls come up to you?" Sharpay asks, only to have Isabelle look down uncomfortably. "Are you even gay?" She asks, making the brunette shake her head. "Oh well don't you have guys come up to you?" She asks, earning another head shake. "Why? You're gorgeous and I haven't known you for long, but you're really sweet and seem like a great person." Sharpay adds, making the brunette blush. No one has ever said that many sweet things to her before. But it was nice.

"Well I'm always studying or reading or something. I don't really get out much. I'm kind of a nerd. Guys don't like me. Which is why I don't know why you came up to me? Out of all the hot girls there that were dancing and having fun, you come up to the nerd who was in the corner reading." She says, making Sharpay laugh.

"I honestly don't know either. Something just drew me to you. As soon as I saw you I was just like wow I have to talk to her." She says, making Isabella smile, shyly. "My luck you're not even gay." Sharpay adds, with a smirk.

"Yeah sorry about that." She says, making Sharpay shrug. She wasn't mad. It happened all the time. You can never tell who is straight and who is gay. It's not like people walk around wearing signs saying, "I'm Gay." It was just a chance you have to take sometimes. "But thank you for rescuing me." She adds.

"No problem." Sharpay replies offering the brunette a smile, which automatically made the blonde smile. She had the cutest smile, and every time she would show it off, Sharpay was helpless not to smile. "So do you live here?" Sharpay asks, after a brief silence.

"Yeah. I Moved here 3 years ago for college." She says. "I don't know why, but my best friend and roommate wanted me to come here, and they have a pretty good law school." She adds making the blonde look at her curiously.

"You want to be a lawyer?" She asks, making the brunette nod proudly. "Wow, that's really cool." Sharpay adds, smiling. This girl must be really smart, to be able to get into law school.

"Do you live here? Because I've never seen you around here before." Isabelle asks.

"No my best friends are getting married so I'm here for the week." Sharpay answers picking up a rock off the ground, then tossing it out into the ocean, listening as it made a 'plump' noise.

"Oh well congratulate them for me." Isabella says, making the blonde nod. Sure she didn't know the couple, but she was a hopeless romantic and loved going to weddings, and seeing the couples in love make that commitment to each other.

This was just Sharpay's luck. She thought she could actually pull this whole thing off. Go to a club, find a girl to act as her girlfriend for the week. How hard could that be? But no she had to go and find a straight girl. The universe must just hate her."What are you thinking about?" Isabella asks, studying the blonde, who looked lost in thought.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's stupid." Sharpay replies, waving her hand.

"Tell me." Isabella pushes, making the blonde sigh. "If your thinking about it so hard, it must be important." She adds, making the blonde look at her.

"Well my Ex is here, and has a totally gorgeous girlfriend, and I got the stupid idea to tell her I had a girlfriend also, that was an actress, and that she was flying out tomorrow, when really I don't. So then my best friend told me to go to a club and try and find a girl that would be my 'girlfriend' for the week. I was stupid to even think that it would work." Sharpay says, laughing bitterly.

"Oh so you wanted me to be that girl?" Isabella asks, understanding everything now.

"Yeah kind of, but really it's okay." Sharpay says, looking down at the sand under her feet.

"I'll do it." Isabella says, shocking the blonde

"You will?"" She asks, earning a nod. "But you're straight?"

"Hey you said your girlfriend was an actress right?" Isabella asks smiling, making Sharpay nod her head, smiling back. Maybe this could work out.

GABRIELLAXSHARPAY

Gabriella sat on the couch in the lobby, reading a book. She had been so stressed the last week between worrying about coming here, and now worrying about Sharpay's 'girlfriend.' All she needed now was to cozy up to a good book. She could sit there for hours and just let herself get lost in the book.

She had just begun to read when she heard a woman asking the hotel manager where Sharpay Evans was. Gabriella quickly looked up and saw a brunette arguing with the manager. He was saying he couldn't give out guest information. Gabriella just wanted to know who this woman was and how she knew Sharpay. Sam and Michelle said she didn't have a girlfriend, so who was this girl? "Are you looking for Sharpay Evans, did you say?" Gabriella asks, laying her book down beside her.

The girl looked over and the Latina and smiled, walking over. "Yes I am. Do you know her?" Isabella asks hopefully. This was the ex, she could tell by the photo Sharpay had shown her last night.

"Yeah um who are you?" Gabriella asks, standing up in front of the brunette, arms folded over her chest.

"Isabella. I'm Sharpay's girlfriend." She replies, offering her hand out to the Latina. Gabriella just offers the brunette a fake smile, ignoring her hand.

"I'll just go get her for you." Gabriella replies, running over to the elevator. Isabella laughed as she watched the brunette jump into the elevator riding it upstairs. She was definitely the ex. She knew it wouldn't be hard breaking this girl, she was already jealous. "GUYS! WAKE UP!!" Gabriella yells, barging into Michelle and Sam's room, seeing them cuddled up in bed.

"What?" Michelle asks, rubbing her eyes, trying to rid the sleep.

"Hot girl! In the lobby! Downstairs!" Gabriella rambles, pulling them both out of bed, trying to pull them out the door.

"Hot girl?! Where?" Michelle asks, jumping out of bed, only to be pulled down by her glaring fiancée. "I was just kidding baby. Haha I got you." She says, poking Sam's side, only earning another glare.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asks, turning her attention to Gabriella. She would worry about Michelle later.

Gabriella sighs, and sits down on the bed beside them, "Sharpay's girlfriend is in the lobby." Gabriella says, making both girls eyes widen, and run out the door, leaving Gabriella to run after.

They approached the lobby, and saw Isabella sitting on the couch, reading Gabriella's book. "Why is she reading my book?" Gabriella asks, frowning at the scene. Who did she think she was? Stealing her woman, and now her book?

"Does she remind you of someone?" Michelle asks Sam, as they both look over at Gabriella.

"Little bit." Sam replies, nodding her head.

"Who?" Gabriella asks, confused. Sam and Michelle just looked at her like she was crazy. Could she really not see it? It was completely obvious.

"Umm you?!" They both say, startling the brunette.

"Me?" She asks, making them nod. Gabriella just looks over at the brunette who was wrapped up in her book. "I don't see it." She says, brushing past them, walking over to Isabella, who didn't even notice her presence. "Enjoying my book?" Gabriella asks, bitterly. She wanted her book back…and her girlfriend. But one step at a time.

Isabella looks up and quickly closes the book. "Oh sorry, I just saw it sitting there and had to read it. It's one of my favorites." She replies, offering Gabriella a small smile.

"Mine too." Gabriella replies, grabbing the book from her.

"Bella!" Both girls hear a voice shout from behind them. They turn their heads, and see Sharpay walking over, with a big smile.

"Hey baby." Isabella replies, hugging the blonde tight. "I missed you." She adds, kissing the blonde quickly.

"I missed you too baby." Sharpay replies, smiling sweetly at her 'girlfriend.' "Oh Gabriella!" Sharpay exclaims, turning the latina. "This is Isabella." She says, pointing to her girlfriend.

"Yeah we met." Gabriella replies, bitterly, rolling her eyes.

"Oh okay." Sharpay replies, with a smile. She could tell Gabriella was getting jealous. Her plan was working. "So where is Corrie?" The blonde asks, wrapping her arms around Isabella.

"Oh she's still asleep. I should probably go check on her now." Gabriella replies, brushing past both girls, prying them apart. She had to get out of there. She couldn't stand seeing them being all…couplish.

"Get up!" Gabriella yells pulling the blanket off of Corrie, making the brunette groan and curl up into a ball. "Corrie! Get up!" Gabriella repeats, shaking the brunette.

"Go away!" Corrie groans, trying to pull the covers over her, only to the Latina pull them back off. "Okay I'm up what?!" Corrie asks, sitting up, looking at the brunette annoyed.

"You have to be my girlfriend." Gabriella states, making Corrie just look at her, blinking her eyes.

"Um look Gabriella…I know I'm like amazing and all but I don't think me and you should…"

Gabriella just rolls her eyes, as she listens to her best friend, ramble. She could be so cocky sometimes. "I don't mean seriously!" Gabriella shouts smacking Corrie with a pillow. "Sharpay thinks me and you are dating so I just thought maybe we could maybe let her keep thinking that." Gabriella says, making the brunette nod.

"Oh so you want to use me to make Sharpay jealous?" Corrie asks, making Gabriella sigh. "It's okay I understand, and I'll do it." She says, making the brunette look at her in shock. "Anything to help you guys get back together." She says, making the latina smile, and hug her.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaims, holding the brunette close to her. She knew it was wrong to lie to Sharpay. And that she should just talk to her, but this seemed like a far better idea.

"No problem." Corrie replies, pulling out of the hug. "Sooo should we like kiss now?" She asks, smiling.

"Corrie." Gabriella says, slowly. "This is fake. We only have to do stuff when Sharpay's around." She finishes making the brunette sigh.

"Hey can't blame me for trying." She says, shrugging making the brunette shake her head, smiling.

GabriellaXSharpay

"So how do you think everything is going to work out?" Michelle asks, as her and Sam walk down the beach, hand in hand.

"Probably not good." Sam replies, making the blonde sigh.

"I just want them together." Michelle says, turning to her girlfriend. "They're so perfect for each other. Kind of like us." She adds, smiling.

Sam returns the smile and leans in placing a kiss on the blonde's lips. "We're just going to have to wait it out. But let's not worry about them right now. This week is about us." She replies making the blonde nod in agreement.

Sam smiles and leans in closer to the blonde getting ready to kiss her when suddenly she grabs her by the waist and throws her into the water with a splash. "Oh my god it's so cold!" Michelle yells, making Sam laugh. Michelle just smiles and pulls the brunette into the water, laughing loudly as the brunette let out a scream.

* * *

OKay so that's ittttt please review =)


End file.
